Monster
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: He knew he should stop, but the blood was just to good. Rated for safty.
1. I

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution.

**The Prey**

His tongue is like sandpaper, like a cat's tongue. I learned that a long time ago. It's not that he's bad, and I know he really loves me, but sometimes he gets a little rougher than he means to. There are times he draws blood, than laps at it until the wound stops bleeding. It doesn't hurt that much, not like it used to. I guess I'm used to the pain now.

It all started maybe a year ago. We'd been dating a while now, though none of our friends were that happy about it. A member of the Brotherhood and an Institute kid, no chance. They waited for it to pass at first, like Lance and Kitty's permanently-off relationship did. We thought they were ridiculous. We used to laugh about it all night long, curled up and holding each other close. We were both lost causes, and we knew it. I guess that's what got us together. He was the only one who really understood me, despite the differences in our upbringing and attitudes. It was the same for him, I suppose. I was the only one who understood what he felt, what he wanted, and what he needed.

There's not so much laughing anymore. Not so much talking either. He growls a lot, though. Sometimes, if I'm good enough, he'll even roar for me. I love that sound, but I have to be really good to get it. He's not easy at all. I do all the talking. I remember, it used to be the other way around, but not things are different. I don't mind. Gives me that chance to get a lot of stuff off my chest, you know. He always listens. Growls or purrs at just the right time, nuzzles against me when I need him to. Yea, he reads me well.

I don't really talk that often, though. Most night I just lie there next to him, watching him. He falls asleep pretty easily, though he's a really light sleeper and I can't move around or I might wake him up. He doesn't mind when I wake him, usually starts the night over again. I don't mind either, it feels good, but I'm usually pretty dizzy the next day if I lose to much blood. That's a bad thing, since it means I can't focus on what the others are saying. He likes it, though, and so do I.

He gives me odd glances occasionally. Right before he goes to sleep, or right when he's waking up, before he captures my lips with his. I can taste it then, when he kisses me. My own blood, drops still staining his teeth. I lick them clean, ignoring the blood to just taste him. He really likes that. I usually get a nice reward for that. He's a good hunter and brings me back so many treats when I'm napping. It's the only time he leaves me, and then only when he's positive I'm safe. He's always protecting me like that. He attacks anyone who tries to hurt me. He never bites them, though. That's only for me.

I woke up early today, he hasn't come back yet. I can't stop messing with the scars I've got from last night. They'll fade before to long, just like the others. It's times like these, when I'm not so distracted, that I really start thinking. When did he start this? When did he get addicted to my blood like this? I knew he had an major animal side when I started dating him, it was half the reason I guess. I guess it must have started our first night, the first time we went all the way. I'd never seen him biting anyone else, just me. Guess I'm special.

**The Predator**

I hurt him. I know I do. I don't mean to, it just sort of happens. I get excited. It's a bad addiction, but I can't help myself. It started small, a nip hear and bite there. Only once a week. After a got my first taste, I just couldn't stop. I never bite anyone else. I'm afraid I'll grow addicted to them as well. I'm sorry, every time. I stopped talking, I was afraid I would say something to hurt him even more. I was afraid I might tell him I loved him. I growl and purr and sometimes roar, if he's especially good at night. I've been reduced to an animal, a monster. My friends know what I'm doing. So do his friends. They've all told me to stay away from him, but I can't. I'm not living with my friends anymore. I stay with him, except when I go out to find him some food. The only other time we're separate is at school, and even then we're always right beside each other. Just not curled up together.

The first time was when I was seventeen. It was his eighteenth birthday, he wanted to do something … less than legal. I didn't want him to get into trouble, so I pointed out that he wasn't a minor anymore. I still was. He was thrilled with the idea, and I pretended to be as well. The night was really good. It was like he knew just how to make me moan, how to keep the pain to a minimum. At the climax, I bit his shoulder. It was pure instinct, I couldn't stop myself. He didn't seem to mind, a little startled but he brushed it off. At the end I licked the blood up, like a wild animal would. He said it was a pleasant surprise, pushed him over the edge. It was my first taste of blood, any blood. He assured me it was okay, and I calmed down and stopped apologizing. If only we'd know then, maybe we could have stopped this.

I'm the dominant now. I decide when we're going to do what. I just want to ask him, sometimes, but I don't. I like being in charge. He's always so passive, thinks I don't notice that he flinches every times I touch him. Every time I smile. I notice, and it kills me inside, but I don't pull away. I thirst for power and lust for his blood. I loved him once, I know I did, but all positive emotions are dead in me now.

I've decided, I'm going to leave. I was out hunting and he was awake when I got back. He was holding the scars I'd left on his shoulders and chest, hugging himself and crying. That was what it took, his tears drove the monster in me back. I can't go back, or I'll just hurt him again. I left a note in his locker, he'll find it in the morning. Then I left, and I never looked back. I knew if I did, I couldn't make myself leave. I ran while I was still me, and I'll never look back. The thing that scares me the most, I never cried that night.

**The Note**

_I'm sorry, I know I hurt you. I couldn't stop, but that's no excuse. I know I loved you at one time, and I think I might still, but I can't stay. I can't bare to cause you any more pain. Go back to the Brotherhood, or go to the Institute if you'd feel safer there, but don't come after me. I may kill you next time._

_Goodbye, forever. I'll never forget you._

_Nightcrawler._

Toad reread the note, making sure he hadn't read wrong. Nightcrawler, Kurt, was really leaving. He wasn't coming back for him. Lance, Fred, and Pietro were nearby, at Lance's locker talking. Todd gulped and walked to them, note still in hand. They looked at him for a few seconds before he held up the note. Lance took it and read it, the other two looking over his shoulders. They looked at each other before giving it back and walking off. Todd felt his heart drop as tears built in his eyes. "You coming, Toad?" He looked up to see the Brotherhood waiting for them. Wiping his eyes, he nodded and ran after them, falling in beside Lance as they walked to class, note safely in his pocket. He would miss Kurt, but he wouldn't go after them. Kurt didn't want him to.

TBC


	2. II

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution.

Five years had passed since he'd left everything he'd ever truly loved behind. He had to, before he killed someone. Kurt looked down at his salad, pushing the leaves around silently. It was their anniversary today. A waitress, a little plump with curled brown hair and kind green eyes, walked over and smiled. "Doing alright, sweetheart?" She asked, petting Kurt's shoulder lightly. Kurt nodded, pushing his plate away and fishing the money to pay or it out of the front pocket of his dark-green trench coat. "You want that to go?" Kurt shook his head and pulled his hat lower, standing up and leaving the money on the counter. "Okay. Take care, now." He nodded slightly, walking out into the heavy rain. No one else was out that day. They were all safe at home with their families. Tears fell down Kurt's cheeks as he thought about his family. The Wagners had probably given up searching by now, the X-Men probably wanted nothing more to do with him, and Toad… A soft sob escaped Kurt's throat before he forced his tears away and walked into a run-down apartment, abandoned and empty. It was his home now, at least until he moved on again. He curled up in his little corner, shivering and peeling his coat off to use as a blanket. At last, he let his tears flow as soft sobs rocked his body and lured him to sleep.

II

He hadn't smiled once in the past five years. He had stopped going to school, barely ate anymore, and almost never left his bed. Lance sat with him, running his fingers through mousy hair while Pietro and Fred watched. They had hoped things would go back to normal once the whole ordeal was over, but things had only gotten worse. A soft knock was heard from the door. Pietro bolted to answer, admitting a soaked Evan. "Any news?" Lance asked, hand coming to rest at the very top of Todd's head. Todd sighed and buried his face in his pillow as Evan walked over, shedding his coat and excepting the towel Fred offered. Despite the atmosphere of the room, Evan smiled.

"We've found him."

II

Kurt stretched slightly and pulled his coat away with his tail, yawning and climbing to his feet. It was still dark out, but he couldn't stand the nightmares or his growling stomach any longer. He made his way slowly back to the café and sat in his usual booth, a blonde waitress coming over this time. "Evening, Fuzzy. The usual?" She asked. Kurt nodded, ignoring the 'fuzzy' part, and let his head rest on the table while he waited for his salad and water. He heard the doors open behind him, but didn't turn around. Even when he caught a very familiar swampy scent, he tried to ignore it, preying he was wrong. A young African-American man stepped up beside him and lifted his hat to get a better look at his face.

"Dude, you know you're a wreak, right?" Evan asked, looking at his best friend sadly. "We missed you back at the Institute, things have been pretty dead without you around." Kurt just closed his eyes and turned away, ears drooping. "There's someone else who missed you more, though." Kurt looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Crawler. Long time." Todd said softly, crouching his own way in the floor to look up at Kurt. "Why'd you leave? Did I do something wrong?" The was the last straw. Kurt jumped from his booth, arms finding their way around Todd's waist as a heartbreaking sob escaped, followed by many more.

"No. I did." He whispered. Todd's eyes widened slightly before he put his arms around Kurt's shoulders, squeezing him gently. "I wanna go home."

"Then lets go." Todd said, pulling Kurt to his feet and supporting him carefully. "We've been looking everywhere for you. They left your room at the institute open for you, and I'll be right across the hall." Kurt smiled, wiping his eyes. The blonde waitress watched all this and smiled as the group walked out to the jet waiting outside. She waved slightly before returning to her cleaning.

II

Kurt smiled softly as he snuggled into his soft bed, warm and clean for the first time in a long time. Todd watched from the door as Scott and Lance pulled the covers over him, Logan looking the window. "Sleep tight now, and remember, we're just down the hall." Scott said, brushing some of Kurt's hair away from his face. "You gonna be okay?"

"Ja. I'm okay now." Kurt said, purring softly and yawning. "Good night."

"Night." Lance said, walking out with the other two right behind him. Todd stayed just a little longer before walking over to the bed and leaning down to give Kurt a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Night, Crawler." He whispered.

"Night, Toad." Kurt whispered back without opening his eyes. Todd closed the door on his way out and settled into his own bed across the hall. As he dozed off, he couldn't help but smile. The Crawler was home at last.

The End.


End file.
